The Epic Fall
by Silver mad moon
Summary: What happens to Mikan if both guys love her? who will she choose? Tsubasa the one she loved or Natsume the one who loves her? the past or the present?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not own G.A.

CHAPTER 1

Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips and quickly pulled. She looked at his face expressing a shocked look, with that she stood up and went to the dance floor where her friends are. Her auburn locks bounced when she walked, she was wearing a white t-shirt with hood. "I'm BORN to be WILD & HOT" it was written in her shirt and she wore her skinny jeans and her light pink low cut converse rubber shoes.

Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, their class president Yuu, Luna and Sumire were in the dance floor dancing with the music when Mikan arrived

"hey guys!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she started to wave her hips in a slow seductive motion as she go with the flow with the music which wasOMG by usher until Tsubasa Andou made his way to her.

He danced beside her as her friends teased them while Natsume's looking at them. Mikan without knowing the fact that he is looking she faced Tsubasa and started dancing seductively as she let her arms make way around his neck.

"Tch. She's supposed to dance with me my soon-to-be-girlfriend" he murmured to himself.

He looked at Mikan wearing his cold expression and shifted his gaze from Mikan to Tsubasa. He really was jealous on Tsubasa having Mikan dance her body with his.

The song was about to an end when Tsubasa kissed Mikan on her cheek but come to think of it Tsubasa was Mikan's ex-boyfriend and to tell you they have the worse break-up.

_FLASH BACK_

_He went near to the bench where she was._

"_Hello, you okay?" he asked. She smiled lazily "yeah I'm okay." He sat beside her " do you still love me?" he asked seriously. "YES! Of course yes I still and I really love you!" she retorted immediately "why did you ask? Is there something that's bothering you?" she asked worriedly._

"_I'm already tired in our relationship tired of you, I-I don't love you anymore" he looked down__"it's not working out for the both of us...and we need space...I'm setting you free" he finally looked into her eyes which was full of unshed tears._

"_WHAT? You're breaking up with me? Why so sudden?" she asked him intently looking in his eyes but he did not answer her question. She felt her heart starting to shatter and she was not prepared for this. She felt pain lingering in her whole being as anger rushed through her veins._

_She laughed" you're the one who said that and that's it! Okay let's break-up so that you will be happy!" she shouted at him and ran away. She went to her best friend Hotaru as she hugged her and let the tears fall down on her cheeks._

Mikan was stunned for a little while because she and Tsubasa are still not in good terms yet he's showing his lust? Interest? What so ever!

She quickly turned her back from him to Natsume.

Natsume was starring at her still! Mikan and Natsume are not together but why is Natsume acting that way?

She smiled at him and sat beside him.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered

"Oi polka dots."

"yeah?" she asked kinda confuse

"I want you to follow me".

He stood up and went to a room. As for Mikan she followed Natsume in the room making sure no one will notice their absence in the club.

When she entered the room he grabbed her arm and placed his lips on hers. At first it was gentle but then it deepened and the kiss became so intense. Their bodies are so close to each other only their clothes that separated their growing hot bodies. He asked for her entrance and as she gave him that. His tongue searched the sweet depths of her mouth as she felt something… a big bump on his private part. They were lost with each other he grasped her arms and placed it on his neck and snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt her knees went weak, she was in heaven until he pulled out.

He pulled out to grasp for air "I love you Mikan." He said. He then kissed her again and snaked his left hand left her waist and tried to touch her right breast but she stopped his trace.

"I'm still not ready for that" she smiled and hugged him as he hugged her back. The words he said didn't process immediately to her brain, she blinked many times and found a response.

" I love you too Natsume" she said and broke the hug and he went to the table where he was before and then she followed him. They sat there and drunk their drinks.

Hotaru went to the table where Mikan and Natsume were. She sat beside Mikan and whispered to her

" I saw you and Natsume in the room and I took some pictures" she said that with her usual monotone.

"what?"Mikan almost jumped off her sit.

"you really are an idiot Mikan, I will not publish this picture if you will buy it" she black mailed her.

"How much?" Mikan asked.

"200 rabbits will do" she said wickedly.

'Good thing she did not bring her baka gun for me' Mikan thought wryly.

" okay I will pay you by tomorrow" she said. She's okay with it since she did not use her allowance in that month. Since Mikan is a Special Star so she receives big amount of money for her allowance.

Hotaru stood up and went to the dance floor. She noticed Natsume was starring at her eyes. She noticed his ruby eyes were a big temptation to all of the girls around him especially his aura. Even if he is rude and kinda mean she really loves him.

Natsume moved closer to her and placed his arm around her waist and leaned closer. She close her eyes in anticipation for the kiss.

Andou saw that Natsume was about to kiss Mikan his feet quickly moved towards them.

Their faces were mere a few inches close only but she noticed Tsubasa is coming so she stopped and faced front Natsume also noticed that, so he only grabbed her hand and kissed it. Mikan turned a shade of a tomato. Natsume already sensed Tsubasa in front of them and so he let go of Mikan's hand and observed the actions that the guy will be doing.

Tsubasa being in front of them made his heart shatter into pieces. When he was back into reality he pulled her left hand and pulled her from Natsume's grip.

"Excuse us for a moment" Tsubasa said as he led Mikan to the dark corner of the club.

'Oh my God! What happened to Tsubasa?' she thought. She was really nervous and she could feel that her forehead is getting sweaty.

He looked into her brown eyes

"Mikan, I can't stand to look at you with other man." he confessed to her.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked. Honestly being idiot she really don't have clue why Tsubasa is acting weird lately.

"I still love you, and I want you back." he declared.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own G.A.

CHAPTER 2

Class has been dismissed and still Mikan Sakura is still having her daydream about the sudden confession of Tsubasa.

_"Mikan, I can't stand to look at you with other man." he confessed to her._

_"What do you mean?" Mikan asked. Honestly being idiot she really don't have clue why Tsubasa is acting weird lately._

_"I still love you, and I want you back." he declared._

'Now how will I answer his confession?' she thought as she kept of staring at the window looking for answers. She didn't know that a pair of crimson eyes is eyeing her moves.

'I better go home now. Lately Mikan has been preoccupied these past few days. I hope she's okay' Natsume thought and left the room with Mikan all alone giving her time to think.

A few minutes of staring in space she looked at the wall clock and realized it was already time for her to go back home.

While packing her things, she suddenly felt someone is at her back when in fact after the dismissal she was left in the room alone.

"Mikan"

A familiar voice called her name.

"Tsubasa!" she turned around and found Tsubasa standing in front of her.

"Mikan, I want you back" he sounded like a puppy that is lost.

"uhm… Tsubasa, I'm not ready for this"

"Is it true that you and Natsume are going out together? Since when did you start?"

"uh, yes Tsubasa it is true" she looked down and continued "just two days ago"

For a moment an awkward silence engulfed the room as he was the one who first broke the deafening silence.

"Do you still love me?"

This sudden question stunned Mikan as she answered it truthfully.

"Tsubasa, I'm so sorry. I can tell from my feelings for you now is only good for a friend. I'm sorry. I already love someone else."

"Can't it be me again? Can't you give me another chance?" he seems so sad and he is already in the verge of crying but still managed to hold it.

"I'm so sorry. I thank you for breaking up with me and with that it made me stronger. I'm already happy and I hope you too with your new girlfriend, Sumire."

Sumire was one of her best friend and she was an ex-girlfriend of Natsume.

"Uh honestly I am not happy with her. When she heard you and Natsume are getting close with each other she was mad and I guess that's the reason why she hated you. It seems like she is using me to cover her feelings for Natsume" and upon hearing those saddening words of him she suddenly burst out with anger and all the painful feeling rushed into her.

"Now I remember how cruel you were to me when we were still together. I did my all to be sweet to you, and how I cared for you. I showed you how much you mean to me and you only broke up with me just for her fucking sake? And that you are tired of me? She who didn't return the same feelings that you have for her? What a shame on you. Today I realized it's not my loss it is YOURS!" she then hurriedly packed her things and ready to go out of the classroom when he grabbed her arms forcefully letting her face to him.

"Listen, Mikan I love you!"

With a piercing look on her face she answered him bitterly.

"LIAR! If you love me then I don't! so just let me go!" but instead of letting her go he tightened his hold onto her.

"Why won't you believe me?" he asked and stared on her stunningly beautiful face as he closed the gap between their lips. Even though he exerted a lot of effort in kissing her she wouldn't even respond.

By the time their lips touched she was shocked and unable to move and respond. She was so confused about her feelings for him and for Natsume.

After sometime of pushing him he pulled off from the kiss and released Mikan from his grip and stepped backwards.

" Mikan you don't have any idea how I missed your soft and tender lips on mine, how I want to hug your body so much and how I miss your cute voice saying my name. Mikan please give me another chance please think about it."

And with that he went out of the room leaving Mikan alone.

Tsubasa left the room as she unconsciously touched her lips. 'Tsubasa' she thought and grabbed her things then hurriedly went out of the room.

That day ended and as for Natsume.

"Sumire" Natsume mumbled her name as he saw her in front of him.

"Natsume, please tell me you don't love her! I still love you! I don't love Tsubasa I only want you!"

"We are so over Sumire! Did you ever forget the bad things you've done?"

"Natsume please forgive me. I'll give myself to you please be with me, stay with me Natsume" tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"It's over Sumire! Leave me alone."

"ha! I know it! You don't love her!"

Natsume fell silent for a moment and tried to realize his feelings for Mikan.

'Yes I do love Mikan' he thought silently

"It's none of your business"

After that he walked out and left tear stricken.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

The class started too soon. Mikan went to her seat silently. She was thinking about Tsubasa's confession yesterday.

'How will I respond to him?' she thought. 'Will Natsume get angry if I'll tell him what happened between me and Tsubasa? What am I thinking I don't even know if I mean something to him?'

Due to her wandering thoughts she didn't notice that Mr. Narumi had already entered their classroom and already gave instructions for the class.

She was still in deep thought on how Natsume will react if he'll know what happened yesterday and what she really feels for Tsubasa, when she heard someone coughed near her ear.

*cough* *cough* *cough*

Mikan turned her head to the direction of the source of the cough.

"Koko!" she blurted his name in utter surprise that she fell on her chair.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan I didn't mean to surprise you that much."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was about to go out in the classroom because I thought I was the only one left but I saw you deep in thought so I thought you might need me for you to be informed that class is over."

"O-okay, go ahead and I'll follow"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Y-yeah sure, I promise I'll come along" as she waved her hand goodbye to him.

*sigh*

'Man, that was close' she thought. She then collected her things and stood up. As she stood up the silhouette of someone covered her figure.

'Who is this person?' she was already sweating when the person grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closed to that person's body.

'Who could this person be?'

"Hi Polka"

"N-Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"Whew, you scared the heck out of me"

"Did I?"

"Sure you did"

Then one moment they were staring into each other's eyes. She kept on thinking what topic she must open to break the silence. But Natsume beat her to it.

"Mikan"

"Yes Natsume?"

"Well, you see… uhmm… please read this letter and reply if you must. I'll be waiting beside the sakura tree." He handed her a piece of paper and walked away.

Mikan looked at the piece of paper she is holding. She then flipped it open. It was written in there:

Check the choices you want to be:

be my girlfriend?

YES YES YES


End file.
